


one day more

by apocalypse_ghost



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Grantaire, Enjolras Was A Charming Young Man Who Was Capable Of Being Terrible, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, M/M, Other, Poor Joly, i think im in love with joly, sorta canon but not really, sry that i problably wrote every characters name wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypse_ghost/pseuds/apocalypse_ghost
Summary: Just a little fanfiction about the night before the barricades
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Joly/Bossuet Laigle
Kudos: 1





	one day more

**Author's Note:**

> notes at the end :)

i.

Enjolras couldn´t sleep which wasn`t surprising at all, since tomorrow was the day when he would do the thing he was born to do. It felt like all of his dreams had suddently become true, but in an incredibly wrong way. He was very close to go to each of the members of _les amis de´l abc_ and to tell them that he was passing or not to show up at all tomorrow at the funeral, but he knew that it was incredibly wrong and unfair for his frinds since he was the one coming up with the idea of a revolution and with the barricades. And at the end it was to late to stop it and he knew that. Enjolras was not afraid or he kept telling himself that he was not, because how far would he come when deep down in himself he was just a little boy who cried everytime somebody was mean to him, the answer was easy: not far. He wondered as he was starring at the wall of his room if Robespierre was afraid, he did not think so Robespierre was a hero and heros do not know fear. Enjolras kept telling his mind why he was still doing this. It was for France his love, problably his only passion, but still it felt like Patria was an ungrateful lover...

ii.

Cobeferre was also awake, he was studying, but he couldn´t really concentrate on his work it was not easy to concentrate when you keep thinking about the possibility that you could die tomorrow. Obviously he was afraid of dying, it would be foolish of him to pretend that he wasn´t afraid of dying, he wasnt afraid of being dead, he was afraid about the way he would die could be a painfully one. Obviously he hoped that it wouldn´t come to that point, but there was a posibility and if he was one-hundred percent honest with himself, he knew that the posibility was strong that he would leave his life at the barricade, the posibility was stronger than that the revolution would work out actually. But there was also a little chance that he would survive and the revolution would work out. For this case he was re-reading all of his notes he made from the past few years of studying politics, not that a lot of it would be useful at the end, but it couldn´t hurt to be prepared. He had talked with Enjolras, about how they think they should rule France after the rebellion and they both came to the point that there should be some sort of judge of people from all backgrounds and that the judge would change every two years, but they´ve never talked much about the revolution itself only that there must be a barricade (Enjolras idea, not his) . Cobeferre was not sure if that not-talking-about-the-actual-revolution was a good idea...

iii.

Coufeyrac was having a good time, he was in that happy bubble how only a man could be happy after a good evening with a nice lady, if you understand what mean. He was sweaty and ready to take a bath, the only problem he had was the little madmoiselle who did not want to leave, one of the reasons why she did not want to leave was problably because she was sixteen and girls at this age tend to belive that every man who fucks with them will love them forever. "Can i have a cup of tea please, darling?", she asked now, _No for fucks sake a) because I dont have tea and b) because I want you to fucking leave,_ he thought and did not realise he was talking out loud until he saw her shocked face, before he could say anything to excuse for his words she took her coat and left without another word, well at least he was alone now. Thankfully that he was alone now, he started washing himself with a wet towel. Coufeyrac loved water, always had actually, when he was younger his mother got at some point so tired of trying of get him out of the water that he left him in the bath tub and he ended spending a whole day and a whole night in it. But since he started university he only had a few times the luck of taking a bath. Some day he would take one again and hopefully that day will come soon...

iv.

Joly was ill. Phyical and mental, physical because it was raining outside and his nose was running, but tecnically it could also be a lung infection. Mental because his nerves where thrilled and he was standing right before a panic attac, his breathing was fast and his hands were shaking like crazy. He would totally freak out if there wasn`t Laigle talking to him in a calm and steady voice: "Breathe deep in and out Joly like we practiced" but Joly couln´t his lung wasn`t under his control anymore, maybe that was a sign that his lungs were dying , he will die soon very soon he can`t breathe right now theres only one thing he can do right now, his fingers were tasting on the place between his hand and his arm and there it was, a little flatter which kept telling him that he was still alive, in this second at least. Laigle was still talking to him but Joly couldn´t understand him, he could not hear him, what if he has not only a lung infection but also a torn eardrum, his whole body started shaking and Laigle was still talking to him but this time Joly could hear him. "Calm down Joly it will be okay. Youre not gonna die, we´re not gonna die, none of us, okay. Focus on your breathing." And for some reason it worked out, slowly but steady Jolys to teat tense nerves were calming down and his body ,a few seconds ago full of energy, rested, his breathing went slower and his hands stopped shaking. After he was one-hundred percent sure that the panic wont come again, Laigle huged him and wisperd in his shoulder: "You´re so brave" Joly hugged him back and his heart warmed up a little.  _Maybe he´s not gonna die, yeah maybe they will live forever..._

v.

After Joly had calmed down he went to bed and Laigle was on his own. It hurted him to see his friend suffer from panic attacs all day long and it was worse that only Laigle and Musichetta seemed to be the two human-beings who could calm him down, but since Musichetta needed to work and couldn`t calm Joly down at any time of the day, he took the job of helping Joly, thankfully. Also it was stupid to say that Joly was only a friend to him, he was so much more, but on the other hand he wasn`t sure if Joly was feeling the same way, maybe he was just a mean for the purpose, something to calm down Jolys nerves. He sighed and remembered that this might be the last time he would saw Joly sleeping. Slowly and careful not to wake up Joly he lay down next to the other man in his bed. He could smell Joly´s hair and he sniffed the smell like it was some sort of drug. Obviously Joly woke up, turned around and smiled him in the face, but Laigle did not focus on his smile, he was looking him in the eyes which he knew had an ice blue colour, but at the moment he could barely see the shape of the eyes because of the nonexistent light "I can´t stop thinking about the fact that tomorrow might be our last day and this might be our last night!", wispered Joly and in that moment Laigle kissed him finally after years...

vi.

The poet, Jehan Prouvaire, was reading in his version of _The complete works of Emily Dickinson,_ Emily Dickinson was one of his favourite writers ever, epescially the underaprechiated masterpiece that was  _I´m Nobody! Who are you?_ The words and phrases were so familiar that he could recall them blindly:  _I´m Nobody! Who are you?/ Are you nobody too?/ Then theres a pair of us!/ Dont tell ! They`d advertise-you know!/ How dreary-to be-somebody!/ How public-like a frog-/ To tell one´s name-the livelong june-/ to an admirind bog!_ Jehan had always considered himself as a nobody, but tomorrow that time of being a nobody would end and the time of being a somebody would start. It was scary but he did not want to change it, because at the end Emily Dickinson was wrong, being a nobody was boring and everybody even Jehan wanted to be somebody. And tomorrow that period would start... 

vii.

Feuilly was positive about the revolution, he was sure that they were going to win and if not then hes going to prision for a few years and after that everything would start again. He didn´t have much to lose and so he didn´t spent one thought about the fact that he could die. Feuilly did not know about dying at all, if God wanted to see him dead he would have killed him declares ago, he had always said that and this night he did not stop saying it, over and over again, to himself. It has been a busy week for him, a week full of running from the students to the workers and back, it was a little overwhelming and he did not have much sleep, also tomorrow was a big day and he needed to sleep, so he was lying in bed but his mind wouln´t shut up. After a while of lying awake he decided that there was no point in waiting for sleep to come over and he lit up a candle and read a few pages in _The secrets of poland,_ till his eyes shut down.

viii.

Barohel was, like Cobeferre, studying and could also not concetrate, but not because of the revolution more because he hated the subject he was studying with his whole heart. If there was a ranking of the most desinterested students the _Sabonne Law School_ has ever seen then Barohel was defenitly in the top five, he couldn´t even remember the last time he went to a lecture, the reasons he weren´t droped out already were problably his rich parents and the reason that nobody-knows-how he never failed an exam, sure he was not at the top of his class but he was also not the biggest loser, not in uni at least, when it came to girlfriends he did not have the skills of keeping them for longer than a few weeks in the most inordinary cases one or two months. Girlfriends and school that were always his top joke themes obviously next to the fact that Enjolras was obsessed with the revolution and he the dumbass of the town got affected by this fanatical obsession. And tomorrow was the day the long awaited day, for him and his friends at least he did not think that Lamaque was super positive about tomorrow, since it was his funeral. But tomorrow was the start of a new france, a new world for him, because _down with the monarchy_...

ix.

Grantaire was painting and drinking. Drinking because a man should drink at least two liters a day and he was only at 1.5 liters till now. Painting because he was a damn art student and painting is what art students are supposted to do. This days he was painting a women laying in the sea and he was planning to finish it this night or next one. While painting, his cat _Archille,_ named after the main character of Homers masterpiece Iliad because a) when he found the cat it was nearly dead and fighted it´s way back to life and b) he had another cat named _Patroclus_ which is the lover of A _rchille_ and the cats were also heads over heels in love, so all in all his name choices were really fitting. But anyways the cat was sitting on his lab and was begging for more food because the cat as he forget to mention was always hungry, like always. But Grantaire refused to give him more food because damn the cat was fat, not that he noticed the cat much his thoughts were focused on the revolution of tomorrow. In his mind the revolution was destend to fail and because he had no desire to die he did not plan to show up, but opf course he was woprried about his friends. And as he was mixing green and blue to a bluish-green he was thinking if Enjolras would to die for his goddamn revolution? Problably! Would he die for Grantaire or any human-being? Definetly not! The thought had crossed his mind for only a second but the being of it made Grantaire shrug, he was not allowed to have those thoughts Enjolras was his leader and his boss in some cases, there are a few rules: Nr. 1 Never, never fall in love with your leader he would not end like Echo who fell in love with Narcissus who just loved his own reflection or in Enjolras case: France. He did not want to be like this, never...

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you enjoyed this first little fanfic of me, to remember the times when they were alive good times, good times. Also Grantaire has cats and he named them after Homer characters, hes so cute, i love him so much (epecially his cats;)). Fun fact this Story is mostly canon exept *takes deep breath* Emily Dickinson was two years old during the Rebellion and i dont think she published "I´m nobody! who are you?" at age two, but it´s the only poem i could think of and sometimes random Poems dont make sense (also Joly and Laigle were never described as being a couple but u know Victor Hugo)  
> Have a good day  
> Malin


End file.
